Tres hombres y una rosa
by Leiray Rose
Summary: ¡Oh, por Dios! Que más le podía suceder a ella. Estaba comprometida con un príncipe vampírico de nombre Sasuke Uchiha, quien era su verdugo en vida, y para rematar un licántropo estaba enamorada de ella, su querido amigo que la había ayudado a escapar de Sasuke; Kiba Inuzuka. Pero que profesaba su amor hacía ella. Y lo peor de todo era que estaba enamorada de Naruto Namikaze.
1. Prologo

**Hola! **

**Este es una adaptación de una historia que hice; "Three Men and a rose". Espero y les guste.**

**Dedicado a: Sakura Uchiha.**

**Este es hasta hora el prólogo. La historia original aparece wattpad, bajo el nombre de Leiray. Solo subí el prólogo y le agregue algo más, el primer capítulo esta hasta ahora en Wattpad, y el prólogo en Fanfic y wattpad. **

**Gracias por su atención y espero que les guste, para hacérmelo saber deja un review.**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Kishimoto-sama **

**.**

.

**Tres hombres y una rosa**

**.**

.

**Prologo **

¡Oh, por Dios! Que más le podía suceder a ella. Estaba comprometida con un príncipe vampírico de nombre Sasuke Uchiha, quien era su verdugo en vida, y para rematar un licántropo estaba enamorada de ella, su querido amigo que la había ayudado a escapar de Sasuke; Kiba Inuzuka. Pero que profesaba su amor hacía ella. Y lo peor de todo era que estaba enamorada de Naruto Namikaze. ¡Su vida no podía estar de mal en peor! Su nombre Sakura Haruno, y era la manzana de la discordia de tres hombres, que no cederían ante nada. Hasta conseguir el amor de ella.

* * *

—Acepta tu destino. Tú tienes que traer la paz de nuestras razas. No te arrepentirás, Sakura, conviértete en una vampira. —susurro en su oreja Sasuke.

* * *

— ¡Te amó! Y no te dejare ir con él. Te quedaras a mi lado, porque sé que tú me amas aunque no lo admitas. —dijo Kiba antes de besarla.

* * *

— ¿Sabes? No te conozco bien. Pero me he enamorado de ti, aunque sé que tu estas enamorada también de ellos, aunque no lo quieres admitir. Te esperare porque te amo. —tomó la mano de la Haruno antes de tirarla hacía él y besarla, sin darse cuenta que en las dos ocasiones que se había besado con él, Uchiha la había visto igual que hoy.

* * *

—No te atare más… no sé si habrá una guerra, pero no te atare más… —su voz sonó apaga y sin rastro de arrogancia. La Haruno no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

* * *

—Un vampiro enamorado no sobrevive mucho Sakura, y tu querido Sasuke se ha enamora de ti… ¡¿A quién salvaras, Sakura, al humano, al lobo o al príncipe?! ¡¿A quién amas de verdad?!

Por una vez en la vida Sakura Haruno no sabía que hacer o que decir. No quería perderlos, a ninguno de ellos.

Él hombre la apretó más fuertemente contra él, y coloco sus manos en la mejilla de la Haruno para que no dejare de ver a los tres hombres que se encontraban de rodillas y en sangrados. Sakura vio con horror como otro hombre del clan "Akiko" se acercaba a golpear a Sasuke de frente sin que esté se pudiera defender, ya que les había amenazado que si se movían ella pagaría las consecuencias. — ¡Sasuke! —gritó antes de que lo dejaran inconsciente.

—Eres la perdición de ellos, Sakura… —susurro en su oreja. ¡Por favor! ¡¿No sabía qué hacer?! ¿¡No quería decidir a quién salvar!? ¡¿No quería jugar a ser Dios?! "¡¿A quién amas de verdad, Sakura, al humano, al lobo o al príncipe?!" Sus palabras resonaron como boomerang en su cabeza.

¿A quién amaba en verdad?


	2. Camino a la destrucción

**¡Hola! :3 Tiempo sin hablar con ustedes, esta es la primera continuación que subo a , la tenía hace mucho…mucho…mucho tiempo, pero por problemas de salud y familiar no pude hacer la adaptación a mundo SasuSaku. Este fic va dedicado a mi Sakura-nee-chan. Gracias por hacerme admi.**  
**Este es mí primer aporte para al grupo de: Sasusaku Fanfictions Oficial. Espero que les guste chic s. El primer capítulo no es tan emocionante pero después de este se vendrá la bomba. :3 Espero que les guste, actualizaré lo más pronto posible, gracias a todos por sus alertas, fav, PM y reviews y a los lectores silenciosos…¿Quién le gustaría ayudarme hacer la portada de este fic? Se lo agradecería xD.**  
**Nos leemos…**

* * *

**Tres hombres y una rosa**

* * *

**Capítulo: Camino a la destrucción.**

* * *

Condenada y atrapada. Era así como Haruno Sakura se sentía, condenada y atrapada a casarse con alguien que no amaba ni quería. ¿Cómo fue que esto le sucedió a ella? Sencilla la respuesta. Gracias a un matrimonio que sus padres arreglaron para la paz de las dos razas; Humana y Vampírica. ¿Cómo un padre puede hacer eso? Era lo que trataba de entender la pobre Haruno. Ni siquiera creí en esos seres míticos, claro que su "_adorable_" prometido le demostró que sí existían y que no eran iguales a como los describían en Crepúsculo, sino lo contrario a ello.

Respingó por lo debajo, no deseaba casarse con un prepotente magnate con sangre italiana además de ser un "príncipe". Rió, ese chico de príncipe no tenía ni una gota, eso o que ella creía mucho en los príncipes azules. Y es que lo peor de todo era que al casarse con él, tendría que dejar su vida, amigos y convertirse en una vampira la noche de bodas. ¡Sobre su cadáver! Así tuviera que desatarse una nueve guerra entre los _Hunters_ y los _Blood_. Porque ella no se casaría con ese estúpido cara de dios griego.

— ¡Pero por qué a mí! ¡Por qué no lo hace otra persona! ¡No te parece muy cruel hacerle esto a tú hija, sangre de tu sangre! —chilló la joven de dieciocho a su padre. El hombre de cuarenta años parecía ignorar el chillido de su hija y siguió preparándole su maleta. La joven de ojos verdes jade miró a su padre como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

La ira subió hasta su rostro que enrojecía del coraje ¡¿cómo era capaz de ignorarle de esta forma?! ¡Por dios santo! La estaba obligando a casar con un completo desconocido que además se alimentaba de sangre humana. ¡¿Es qué no la quería?! O era un castigo por haber sido tan rebelde. Entendía que a veces se portaba mal pero tampoco era para que la castigaran de tal forma, ni porque hubiera cometido un pecado mortal.  
La ira la dejó para acapararle la decepción hacia su progenitor. —Realmente no me quieres padre, o me he portado tan mal, que este es mi castigó…—dijo con voz apagada.

El hombre de ojos azules detuvo sus acciones y miró a su pequeño retoño, él la amaba con todo su corazón y jamás hubiese pensado en castigarle de esa forma, sólo hacía por el bien de la humanidad y la paz, aunque a un alto precio que era el entregarle su hija a ese Uchiha. —Sakura, jamás haría algo como eso. Yo te amo —colocó una de sus manos en los hombros de su hija, la chica le esquivaba la mirada y eso le dolía a Kizashi pero entendía el enojo y la frustración de su hija, era considerable al verse obligada a casarse con un extraño que además se alimenta de sangre.

—Sé… que en este instante me odias, Sakura, pero… cuando hice tu compromiso pensé sólo en el bien de los demás, y también en el tuyo. Sabía que sería difícil para ti entenderlo pero… no sabes la alegría que me dio cuando el clan Uchiha lo aceptó, por fin abría paz y ya nadie moriría. Créeme que tú madre no aceptó, ella siempre se opuso pero al final se dio de cuenta que era la única salida para la paz, y también para que tú fueras feliz…—hizo una pausa, inhaló y exhaló, —Hija, perdóname… pero sé que con el tiempo me lo agradecerás. No hoy ni tal vez mañana pero en algún tiempo lo harás.

La chica emano un bufido, se notaba irritada. ¡Muerta se casaba con ese pelinegro! Jamás se casaría con ese chico de lo peor, mil veces prefería la guerra entre los _Hunters_ y los _Blood._ Es qué su padre tenía que entenderlo, ella estaba en la flor de la juventud, no quería casarse con príncipe vampírico que sólo pensaba en morder su cuello. ¡Dios mío! Porque ella no podía tener una vida normal igual que las demás londinenses de su edad. Su padre le miró de una forma paternal y luego suspiró pesadamente. —Sakura, tu boda con Sasuke no se discutirá, quieras o no quieras. —dijo su papá mientras seguía guardando la ropa.

— ¡Te odio! —gritó lo más fuerte que podía. Ya no se aguantaba más esa estúpida situación, ella no era intercambio de nadie, así tuviera que encerrarse en su cuarto hasta morir de hambre, o ser deshereda. Lo prefería mil veces antes de casarse con Uchiha Sasuke. Es qué de sólo recordar su sonrisa de arrogancia la llenaba de ira. — ¡Mil veces prefiero morir antes de casarme con la arrogancia en vida! —volvió a gruñir, pero su padre parecía sordo o la estaba ignorando olímpicamente.

Esto enfureció más a la Haruno que rechino sus dientes y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. — ¡Me largo de esta casa! ¡Soy mayor de edad y no me puedes obligar a nada! —volvió a chillar pero esta vez su padre si le miró y sus labios sonrieron, algo que terminó de sacar de quicio a la de cabellos rosas.

—Dime, Sakura; ¿cómo piensas irte de la casa? Primero; tú eres una niña mimada que le gusta tener todo lo que quiere, segundo; no creas que te mantendrás con las tarjetas que te di. De una vez te las cancelería, y tercero; ¿Dónde vivirías?, cuarto; no tienes trabajo, quinto; no te gusta trabajar. Quieres más, hijita. Acepta a Sasuke, él no es sólo lo que aparenta ser.

Rayos… su padre tenía razón, ella no le gustaba trabajar y no era capaz de vivir un día sin su preciado dinero, era casarse con Sasuke o quedarse en la ruina. Prefería la opción uno, no quería quedar pobre y tener que vivir en un moridero menos tener que trabajar como _camarera_. No lo veía como un trabajo deshonrado ni nada por el estilo, pero como dijo su padre; ella era una niña mimada que no aguantaría un día así.

—Está bien… —acepto de malagana. Que más daba, no podía cambiar la decisión de su padre y menos quedarse en la ruina, sin nada… su padre la había dejado contra la espada y la pared. —Mierda. —masculló enojada con ella misma.

Su padre terminó de empacar sus cosas y antes de salir de la recamara de su retoño. —Hija, baja en una hora Sasuke estará aquí. Se irán a Estados Unidos, de allá partirás Anchorage. Donde te casaras con Sasuke y tal vez se vayan al castillo de él, que queda en Italia. —dijo, él con una sonrisa antes de partir.

Sakura sabía que su padre no se encontraba bravo sino al contario estaba divertido con la situación en la que ella se encontraba. ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio lo estaría?! ¡Ella en ese instante lo que quería era matar a sus padres! ¡A ninguno le disgustaba la idea! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Por qué le habían dado una vida tan complicada?! Tomó su almohada entre sus manos para taparse su cara y así ahogar su grito de histeria. ¡Estaba segura que quería en esos instantes haber tomado las clases que recibían los Hunters! Para patearle el trasero a su padre.

* * *

Los ojos ónix mantenían hipnotizados en el hermoso lago que había en la mansión Haruno. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca desagradable al escuchar otro gritillo de su _próxima esposa_. ¿Es que no sabía nada más que gritar? Empezaba a cuestionar su mentalidad. Desde que había llegado a Londres, a la mansión Haruno, y le contaron todo a Sakura, esta no paraba de gritar como loca. ¿¡Cómo si a él la idea de casarse con ella le causara mucha gracia!? ¡Él estaba igual que ella! Entre la espada y la pared.

Bufó. Al menos Lady Sakura no era un moscorrofio o sino sería totalmente un sacrificio de su parte. No negaba los atributos de su mujer pero si no fuera tan chillona, tal vez las cosas serían un poco diferentes. Rió de su teoría, esa chica jamás sería digna de llevar el apellido Uchiha, eso lo había decidido desde que la conoció y no sabía ni siquiera que él era un vampiro. Ah… su vida sí era complicada. — ¡Uchiha, mi hija te estas esperando! —se oyó el grito de Mebuki, la madre se su prometida.

Sin mucho ánimo empezó a caminar a paso lento hacía la mansión. Su vida era una escoria, esa pequeña le haría miserable la vida y de eso no lo dudaba, lo mejor era no quedarse mucho tiempo en Washington, ahí deberían estar mucho los licántropos, debido a tiempo de caza y apareamiento y con sólo a ver visto a su mujer sabía que eran de esas chicas que gustaban de las fiestas y el alcohol a la música clásica y la lectura.

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos en la mitad de la sala. ¡No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían! ¡Por favor, esto el colmo! Tan desagradable se la hacía la idea de casarse con él, rechino sus dientes y a paso seguro subió hasta la escaleras donde se encontraba su mujer agarrada a la barandal y a Mebuki halándola para que se soltara. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de que su mujer y su _nuera_ aún no captaban su presencia.

— ¡Sakura Haruno! Suéltate de una vez. No crees qué es algo vergonzoso lo que tú estás haciendo. —Dijo su madre. La mujer de rubios cortos, movió uno de sus mechones y agarro más fuerte a su hija de las piernas. —Sakura, si se me daña el vestido azul rey, tú me lo pagas, —volvió a decir halando a su hija.

Sakura no se inmutó por lo que dijo su madre, se lo merecía, al menos ella se ira de la casa con satisfacción de que lucho para liberarse de su destino, bueno, no del todo, pero dio guerra. —Hmp. ¡Ni muerta me suelto! Y ojalá que se te dañe tu asqueroso vestido, al menos tú te compras otro y ya, pero yo tengo que casar con la peor persona del mundo. —chilló la joven de ojos jades.

—Porque me juzga sin conocerme, Lady Haruno. O es que usted cree que yo estoy muy contento por lo que hicieron nuestros padres. Al igual que usted mi lady, yo me encuentro atrapado. —trató de hacer que su voz no sonara con sorna y furia, pero esto fue evidente. La madre de Haruno soltó a su hija y volteó a ver al Uchiha que tenía el ceño fruncido, ¡pobre joven! Entendía la frustración que debería tener al ver en acto bochornoso que su hija hacía, intento disculparse pero la voz de su hija la interrumpió.

— ¡Oh! Perdón principito, pero se le sintió un poco el sarcasmo. Dudó que usted no esté tan complacido, tener una mujer joven y a su disposición debe ser un martirio. —respondió igual de sarcástica que él, hasta sus palabras no tuvieron coherencia alguna. La mirada verdosa se topó con la ónix, y su madre pensó que si Sakura con la mirada pudiera matar ya hubiera matado y enterrado a su prometido delante de ella. Movió sus manos y con una sonrisa nerviosa tomó ella la palabra: —Creo que ustedes están empezando con el pie izquierdo, es mejor que tomen las cosas con más calma y lleven la fiesta en paz. ¿No lo creen?

Pero las palabras de la mujer fueron a dar a oídos sordos que la ignoraron olímpicamente. —Pues para que se entere señorita Haruno, que para mí es un suplicio tener que casarme con una mujer tan escandalosa y antipática que juzga a las personas sin conocerlas y que no tiene ninguna coherencia al hablar, y que decir de sus modales. —respondió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. Si ella quería guerra él se la iba dar, porque no dejaría que ninguna mocosa lo rebajara. — ¡Ja! Pues estamos igual, porque yo tengo que casarme con un egocéntrico magnate que además bebe sangre. —Volvió a hablar mordazmente.

El joven de ojos ónix y la chica de mirada verdosa parecían emanar chispas de ira y frustración. La madre de Sakura se puso en la mitad y pasó las dos maletas de su hija al caballero y miró a su retoño. —Hija, que seas feliz y que tengas la mayor de la suerte, Sasuke, cuida a mi hija, así que ya se pueden ir. —despidió nada cortes a la _feliz pareja_ de prometidos.

Sasuke aceptó las maletas y tomó con fuerza la mano a Sakura pensando que en cualquier momento sería capaz de salir huyendo. — ¡Oye, suéltame! —forcejeo vanamente porque el Uchiha no disminuyo su agarre sino le apretó más fuerte, una limosina se encontraba aparcada a las fueras de la mansión. Sasuke uso su velocidad y llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la limosina. — ¡Pero quién te crees que eres para cogerme así!

—Disculpa, pero yo no te he cogido, a menos que quieras. —dio doble sentido a sus palabras mientras volteaba su rostro hacía la venta. Las mejillas de Sakura se inflaron y tomaron un color carmín debido a la furia que en esos instantes sentía.

¡Oh… sí, ese viaje sería el más largo y agonizante que hubiera podido tener! Porque a la primera se escapaba, ella no había sido tonta y había tomado el dinero de su padre, no todo pero si una gran cantidad para que la ayudaran a sobrevivir cómodamente en Estados Unidos, tenía que alejarse de su vida londinense, para eso tenía que iniciar de cero, sabía que sí sacaba las tarjetas sus padres la cancelarían, por eso optó por el dinero de la caja fuerte, ese no lo podían cancelar.

Rió ante la atenta mirada de su prometido, ¡ella no se casaría, pero si tenía que llegar a Estados Unidos para poder librase de Sasuke! O eso pensaba sin percatarse de que eso no podría ser.

* * *

— ¡Kiba, apúrate! —gritó una voz masculina. El aludido se volteó y le devolvió una sonrisa pícara. — ¡No te preocupes, Lee, ya voy! —respondió mientras guardaba el heno y se despojaba de sus guantes. El sol dio de lleno en su rostro bronceado para después tirarse al aire y transformarse en un licántropo. Él,-ahora lobo,- se echó a correr por todo el maizal sin percatarse que su vida iba a cambiar.

=0=

— Ey, Naruto ¿terminaste el trabajo escrito? —preguntó Hinata a su mejor amigo. El rubio de ojos azules negó con la cabeza. —No… se me olvidó, me puse a leer otra cosa y bueno… —se rascó la nuca en modo de nervios.

—Ay Naruto, ¿cuándo dejaras de leer eso sobre los vampiros y los licántropos? Eso no existe —negó con la cabeza la pelinegra de coleta mientras caminaba sujetando sus libros. Miró por un momento a su amigo y vio que este no le importaba no haber hecho el trabajo para Elizabeth. —Mira, toma este, yo hice dos, así que cogé este, pero deja de leer tanto y has tus tareas. Nos vemos Naruto —recibió el trabajo de su amiga y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

La chica entro a la clase de Química/física, mientras él se dirigía a la de Matemáticas, Naruto iba tan concentrado que no se dio de cuenta que enfrente de él se encontraba un chico, con el cual se estrelló. Los papeles de ambos cayeron al suelo, y en el afán de recogerlos se equivocaron, a veces una equivocación cambia la vida, y la de Naruto cambiaría drásticamente.

* * *

La gente del aeropuerto trataba de ignorar la pareja de jóvenes que causaban mucha gracia, además de que hasta los oficiales los habían detenido por que la mujer de ojos azules había gritado que la estaban secuestrando.

— ¡Suéltame, troglodita! —gritaba Sakura dándole golpes en la espalda a su acompañante. Sasuke trataba de usar toda su paciencia para no arremeter violentamente contra su acompañante.

Esta chica si ira un fastidio, ¿No se podía librar de ella?...

¿No habría alguien que la quisiera? Él no se opondría...

* * *

**Avance: **

**Capítulo: Obsesión despertada. **

_Sasuke sólo bufo, ¿cómo fue tan estúpida de huir en la noche? ¿Es qué no sabía que en Forks no sé podía salir a esa hora en este tiempo? Haló sus cabellos negros por la frustración que tenía, ¿a dónde la buscaba? Golpeó fuertemente el árbol, odiaba cuando no tenía las cosas bajo control y Sakura se las ponía difícil._ _—Maldición… sino la encuentro rápido tal vez…—meneó su cabeza en negación, era mejor empezar a buscarla que ponerse a pensar en lo que le sucedería si un descerebrado licántropo con las hormonas a flor de piel la encontraba._

_Dejó sus pensamientos y saco su celular para llamar a alguien, no podía buscarla solo aunque eso le disgustara tenía que aceptar que necesitaba la ayuda._

_=0=_

— _¡¿Quién eres tú?! —gritó, Sakura. La chica de cabellos rosas sólo atinó a tomar sus cosas y recostarse en la pared del callejón. Miró con temor al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella, ¿qué le iba hacer? ¿La trataría de violar igual que los otros? Pero… ¿por qué salvarla? Lo hubiera hecho sin necesidad de quitárselos de encima. Dejó escapar unas lágrimas, ¿por qué…? Se maldecía por no haberle hecho caso a Sasuke, al menos ahora estaría en su casa y no en las garras de un desconocido._

_Sus ojos verdes se encontrabas rasgados con color café, su torso estaba desnudo y muy bien trabajado. El chico de cabellos negros sólo sonrió con cinismo, que chica más loca, salir a esta hora de su casa y cruzar los territorios de ellos, debía ser humana que no sabía nada, se acercó a paso decidido a ella, tenía que comprobar si era una humana para saquearle de ahí os i era de su especie para llevarla aún lugar donde no corriera peligro. _

_Sakura al verlo acercase a ella sólo se pegó más a la pared y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. El pelinegro rió por la acción que hizo la chica, se acercó lo suficiente para poder olerla, al sentir su olor supo que era humana pero sintió el olor de un vampiro, ¿acaso estaba huyendo de uno?, — ¿Estás huyendo? —susurró cerca de su oreja. —Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, y te ayudaré con tu problema._

_=0=_

— _¡Ella es mi prometida y se va conmigo quieran o no quieran! —gritó enardecido Sasuke. La mataba, la quería matar lenta y dolorosamente. ¿¡Cómo fue a meterse en las garras del enemigo!? ¿¡Es qué era tonta o qué!? Apretó sus puños con fuerza y se tragó su orgullo, sabía que con ella no podía ser así, porque al igual que él, tenía su mismo orgullo y terquedad. Inhaló y exhaló con dificultad, deseaba que Sakura entendiera su esfuerzo para tratar de controlarse y se fuera con él sin oponer objeción. _

—_¡Qué sea tu prometida no la convierte de tú propiedad, Sasuke! —gritó, Kiba. El líder de los lobos se paró para defender a Sakura, ella no era de nadie y aunque hacia poco que la conocía sabía que ella no quería ser la prometida de Sasuke —por lo que le contó— no dejaría que él se la llevara así de fácil. —¡Deja de joder y lárgate! —volvió a gruñir._

_Sakura miro atónita lo que estaba sucediendo, agradecía que Kiba la estuviera defendiendo pero hablar con la madre de Kiba le había ayudado para entender el porqué de su compromiso, no podía quedarse ahí, sabía que Sasuke no le permitiría y sería capaz de atacarlos con un ejército de su raza, además… ella era su prometida y al fin de cuentas se convertiría en una de ellos, ¿por qué causar más problemas? Sólo causo eso cuando salió de la mansión así, casi provocando su violación._

_Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y a paso decidido se acercó a Sasuke, sabía que él se estaba conteniendo por la forma que mordía su labio y apretaba sus manos. Dio una ojeada al líder de los lobos y vio que sus ojos estaban cambiando, si no hacía algo rápido los dos se atacarían y sería su culpa. —Kiba, por favor… no te metas. Él tiene razón yo debo irme con él. _

_Todos la miraron con una cara de sorpresa, aun así Sakura no le tomó importancia y se aceró a su prometido, Kiba sentía su sangre enardecer por lo que ella había hecho._

—_Te lo dije, ella se iba conmigo. —Dijo, Sasuke con sorna._

_A Sakura le provoco golpearlo por su cinismo pero decidió algo mejor. —Luego vendré a verte… _


End file.
